How My First Date Would Be
by Neemarishima
Summary: Rasa bosan dan gundah adalah gerbang menuju tantangan baru. / "Ajakanku waktu itu masih berlaku."/ "Apa?"/ YukiatsuxAnaru. [chapter 3 updated]
1. Chapter 1 - What is Date?

**How My First Date Would Be**

Neemarishima © 2015  
Atsumu Matsuyuki (Yukiatsu) & Naruko Anjou (Anaru)

 _Segala aspek dalam "Ano Hana" hanya dipinjam sementara untuk kepentingan imaji semata_

* * *

"Kelihatan jomblonya."

Anaru menoleh pada suara disampingnya. Wajah yang sangat dikenal memenuhi atensinya. Gadis _twintail_ itu mendengus.

"Katakan itu pada laki-laki yang datang ke café sendirian."

Sang pemuda menaikkan alisnya, "Lalu apa sebutannya untuk seorang gadis yang duduk di café sendirian dimalam Sabtu kelabu?"

"Gadis yang gagal mencari kedamaian karena diganggu laki-laki… cerewet?"

"Yah, dan dia pernah berdandan sebagai perempuan."

Kedua manik Anaru memicing, "Bukan aku yang bilang."

"Aku tahu kau ingin mengatakannya," tawa Yukiatsu.

Anaru kini memutar badan, menghadap pada sang pemuda salah satu sahabat masa kecilnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Seragam sekolah terkenalnya masih melekat dibadan dan tas jinjing dibiarkan terbaring ditempat duduk disamping si pria berambut cokelat.

"Kau sedang stres, Yukiatsu?"

"Ulangan-ulangan yang menggila dan runtutan pertanyaan masa depan yang tak habis," Sang pemuda mengangguk, "Katakanlah aku ingin melepas penat."

"Dengan es krim vanilla? Seleramu tidak berubah."

"Kau sendiri sama. Masih memilih es krim cokelat legendaris yang selalu jadi bahan ribut antara kau dan Jintan."

Yukiatsu tahu telah mengatakan hal yang salah ketika melihat wajah mendung Anaru. "Setelah ribut berebut, kami akan _janken_ , dan kalau dia kalah, Menma akan dengan senang hati membagi miliknya."

Hening. Keduanya paham, tidak ada yang ingin membahas kedua orang yang baru saja disebut satu sama lain sambil lalu. Tidak dalam keadaan pusing akan tugas sekolah ataupun ketika perasaanmu sedang galau. Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya terdengar keramaian disekeliling. Orang-orang masuk dan keluar, bercanda ria, bercengkrama. Kedua manik Anaru mengamati pengunjung yang rata-rata datang berpasangan. Benaknya membayangkan kehangatan yang dirasakan oleh mereka yang datang bersama orang terkasih.

Bagaimana rasanya duduk bersama orang yang kaukasihi?

Ia tak tahu.

Tidak, bukan berarti Anaru tidak pernah tahu, hanya saja orang yang dikasihinya tidak bisa memberikan rasa sayang yang sama. Anaru tahu itu dan ia tidak bisa memaksa ataupun protes pada seseorang. Jadilah ia mendarat di café dekat rumahnya ini seorang diri karena kehadiran perasaan itu kembali membuatnya galau. Sialnya, ada orang yang kembali mengingatkan alasannya kemari dan saat ini sedang duduk disampingnya.

Pukul 9 dan Yukiatsu berdiri tiba-tiba. Membuat Anaru tersentak melihat pergerakannya.

"Sudah malam. Kuantar pulang."

Anaru mengangguk dan mengikuti Yukiatsu sebagai jawaban.

Malam telah turun sepenuhnya dan hening tidak kunjung pergi. Pandangan Yukiatsu tertuju pada langit kelam sementara Anaru lebih suka memandang jalanan. Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berbicara. Anaru sudah terbiasa dengan sisi Yukiatsu ini. Hal yang selalu terjadi ketika salah satu dari mereka tanpa sengaja membahas masa lalu, menyebut nama orang yang keduanya tahu belum dapat mereka lepaskan dari kehidupan mereka. Anaru pikir mereka akan berpisah dalam keadaan begini dan akan kembali melontarkan sapa sarkastik esoknya seperti biasa –

"Hei, Anaru."

– ketika suara berat didepannya kembali memanggil nama kecilnya.

"Apa?"

"Kencan pertama itu bagaimana rasanya, ya?"

"Hah?"

Yukiatsu masih betah memandang langit, "Jawab saja."

Semburat merah menghiasi pipi Anaru, "Ma-mana aku tahu! Aku belum pernah b-berkencan… Harusnya kau tahu, kan, Tuan Populer!"

"Benar juga, " desah Yukiatsu. "Tunggu dulu, bukannya kau pernah? Dengan pria brengsek itu."

"Bodoh! Itu bukan kencan! Aku tidak ada niat kencan dengannya! Awalnya aku hanya bermain dengan teman-temanku dan tiba-tiba dia mengajakku pulang, tapi malah…"

Suara Anaru menghilang. Aura suram yang menyelimutinya membuat Yukiatsu sadar ia telah membuat gadis itu sedih lagi. Pemuda itu berdeham ketika memutuskan untuk langsung membahas hal yang sedari tadi menari dipikirannya.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu rasanya?"

Seketika Anaru mendongak dan melayangkan tatapan bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Ajakanku waktu itu masih berlaku," Yukiatsu berbalik, menatap tepat pada manik cokelat sang gadis,

"Anaru, kencanlah denganku."

.

.

.

- _ **to be continue**_

* * *

 **Sepenggal kisah saja untuk _ship_ yang ga banyak penggemarnya.**


	2. Chapter 2 - What Should We Do in Date?

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

 **How My First Date Would Be  
#2**

Neemarishima © 2015  
Atsumu Matsuyuki (Yukiatsu) & Naruko Anjou (Anaru)

.

 _Segala aspek dalam "Ano Hana" hanya dipinjam sementara untuk kepentingan imaji semata_

* * *

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 dan Anaru sudah mondar-mandir berputar di kamarnya.

Dengan tangan tak hentinya memencet tombol _player_ tua yang kembali berfungsi setelah dikeluarkan dari kotak harta, Anaru tetap merasa tak tenang. Padahal kakinya sudah sibuk bergerak kesana kemari, tangannya sudah menari lincah diatas tombol-tombol _player_. Tapi tetap tidak bisa mencegah pikirannya ikut berlari.

Pikirannya kembali ke peristiwa malam sebelumnya.

.*.

 _"Kencanlah denganku."_

 _"Ya–eh–apa?!"_

 _"Kau sudah menyetujuinya."_

 _"Tunggu, tunggu! Untuk apa ini?"_

 _"Bukankah jelas? Aku ingin tahu rasanya kencan. Setidaknya aku tidak akan tampak bodoh saat ada yang menanyakannya padaku saat kuliah nanti. Bukannya kau juga ingin tahu?"_

.*.

Kencan? Dengan Yukiatsu?

 ** _Dia bercanda. Pasti bercanda._**

Masalahnya, Anaru sendiri sudah menyanggupi. Jadi siapa yang sedang bercanda disini?

Anaru menghela napas lelah ketika layar mungil itu menampilkan kekalahannya untuk kesekian kali.

Tak lagi peduli, Anaru melemparkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Merasakan tumpukan perasaan yang mengendap dalam dirinya sejak percakapan terakhirnya dengan Yukiatsu semalam. Anaru gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dulu. Seperti kencan sungguhan saja.

Sang gadis mendengus lalu buru-buru bangkit. Yukiatsu akan menjemputnya dua jam lagi dan dia belum melakukan apa-apa. Jangan sampai pemuda itu tahu tingkahnya berhasil membuat Naruko Anjou gugup.

.

.

Yukiatsu tidak tahu.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering melakukan sesuatu diluar keinginan normalnya. Akhir-akhir ini ia menanyakan segala hal dan ingin mencari jawabannya, langsung. Mungkin akhirnya ia menjadi remaja yang sesungguhnya. Mungkin hal itu bisa menjadi alasan dari sikapnya kemarin.

Bagaimanapun, Yukiatsu tetap tidak tahu apakah yang dilakukannya benar. Apa itu berkencan? Apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat segalanya berjalan semestinya? Hal-hal kecil menjadi besar ketika ia mulai mempertanyakannya. Sang pemuda merasa konyol ketika mulai mempertanyakan pakaian apa yang pantas digunakan untuk berkencan. Benaknya memutar percakapan semalam.

.*.

 _"…Lalu? Apa kau punya kriteria khusus atau hal yang harus dilakukan pasangan kencanmu?"_

 _"Tidak ada yang khusus. Bagaimana denganmu selaku perempuan?"_

 _"Tidak ada. Yah, menurutku, kalau memang dua orang berkencan mereka pasti akan memberikan yang terbaik, kan? Tidak perlu mempermasalahkan hal kecil."_

.*.

Walau berkata begitu, Yukiatsu tahu hal ini bukan perkara mudah untuk seorang perempuan. Rasanya Yukiatsu dapat membayangkan wajah bingung Anaru didepan lemari pakaian.

Kencan sungguhan atau tidak, hari ini dapat menjadi referensinya dimasa depan. Jelas Yukiatsu tidak ingin mengacaukannya.

Memang seharusnya begitu, kan?

.

.

.

Kedua orang itu terdiam.

Benarkah baru 5 menit berlalu sejak sang pemuda menjemput sang gadis? Perjalanan menuju halte bus terasa sangat lama karena kebisuan keduanya. Kebisuan asing yang membuat mereka mengalihkan pandang satu sama lain, begitu pula dari pasangan muda yang bertebaran di sepanjang jalanan pagi Tokyo. Pemandangan disekitar mereka malah menegaskankan keadaan saat ini.

Bagaimana menyebut keadaan mereka ini? Percobaan kencan?

Lupakan saja itu, bagaimana bisa disebut kencan kalau mereka diam-diaman begini?

Yukiatsu tak tahan. Ia menyenggol bahu Anaru pelan.

"Kok diam, sih?"

Anaru melirik sengit, "K-kau sendiri tidak bicara apa-apa, Bodoh!"

"Aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa," terang Yukiatsu jujur.

"A-aku juga… Kaupikir aku tahu harus melakukan apa! Rasanya aneh sekali…"

Tentu saja aneh. Yukiatsu dan Anaru tidak pernah berbagi momen seperti _ini_. Keduanya sering terlihat berselisih paham dan terjebak (juga menjebak) satu sama lain akan masa-masa kecil mereka, tapi saat itu jelas berbeda dengan ini. Keadaan dimana kedua insan berlain jenis pergi menghabiskan hari bersama… sama sekali bukan hal yang mungkin dilakukan Yukiatsu dan Anaru.

"Toh, sudah terlanjur. Ibumu sudah setuju dan kita sudah hampir sampai halte bus, masa mau kembali lagi? Percuma juga kau dandan cantik begini."

Rona merah menjalari muka Anaru dan tangan kanannya refleks memukul bahu Yukiatsu, "Ja-jangan menggodaku, Bodoh!"

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Aku hanya berkata jujur. Kalau kencan betulan, aku tidak akan sungkan memuji pasangan kencanku. Kau sudah berusaha keras sepagian tadi, kan?" Yukiatsu tersenyum tipis melihat Anaru memalingkan wajah, "Yang jelas mana bisa diam-diam begini. Bertingkahlah sesuai bayangan kencan pertamamu. Kau tidak mungkin mau kencanmu begini terus, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak! A-aku sedang berperan jadi gadis yang terlalu senang karena pujian pasangannya, tahu!"

"Terserahlah. Aku akan berperan jadi kencan yang menyenangkan dan tak terduga. Kau bebas bereaksi seperti apapun nanti. Terkejut, heran, terharu mungkin."

Anaru mendengus, "Seperti kau akan mengajakku kemana saja."

"Lihat saja nanti." Senyum terkulum dibibir Yukiatsu. "Jadi, kita mulai kencannya?"

"Huh. Baik–"

" _Ugh_ , itu bisnya! Cepat susul, Anaru!"

Belum sempat Anaru membalas, tangan Yukiatsu sudah menyambar jemari Anaru, menarik sang gadis berlari menuju bis. Anaru bahkan tak sempat mengatur wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

Astaga, ini pertama kalinya ia berpegangan tangan dengan laki-laki sambil mengejar bus.

Seperti drama televisi saja.

Yah, ini memang drama. Dan baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

 _ **-to be continue**_

* * *

 **Sepenggal kisah saja untuk ship ini. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Is it Date?

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

 **How My First Date Would Be  
#3**

Neemarishima © 2016  
Atsumu Matsuyuki (Yukiatsu) & Naruko Anjou (Anaru)

.

 _Segala aspek dalam "Ano Hana" hanya dipinjam sementara untuk kepentingan imaji semata_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gadis itu tertegun.

"Yukiatsu… bagaimana…?"

Senyum puas dilayangkan pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Sang pemuda memperhatikan baik-baik ekspresi yang tercetak jelas di wajah mungil sahabatnya. Terkejut dan terharu. Reaksi yang diharapkan Yukiatsu.

Sementara Anaru masih saja betah memandangi papan besar dihadapannya. _Wonderland_. Taman bermain terbaru yang menyediakan banyak wahana. Sejak resmi dibuka tiga bulan lalu, Anaru sudah tak sabar ingin segera masuk dan mencicipi setiap permainan di dalamnya. Tapi ternyata hal itu tidak semulus harapan ketika teman-temannya tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan yang sama. Keterbatasan dana dan waktu luang juga membuat Anaru melupakan keinginannya. Belum lagi kejadian tak terduga akhir-akhir ini, yang membuat Anaru berkumpul kembali dengan sahabat masa kecilnya.

Sekarang ia ada di depan gerbang masuk _Wonderland_ bersama Yukiatsu. Tidak bisa dipercaya.

Anaru ganti memandangi Yukiatsu cukup lama sebelum berkata, "Tak kusangka kau bisa melakukannya."

"Apa?"

"Membuat seorang gadis terpesona."

Yukiatsu tertawa, "Untuk informasimu saja, Nona Anjou, itulah yang kulakukan di sekolahku."

"Mereka pasti tidak punya banyak pilihan cowok menarik," ujar Anaru enteng yang dibalas dengusan Yukiatsu. "Tapi, tidak apa nih? Kudengar belum banyak orang yang datang kemari... Kau tidak ingin pergi kemari dengan orang yang istimewa saja? Maksudku, kau kemari bersama _ku_ , lho. "

"Hm?" Yukiatsu menaikkan alisnya, "Kau kencanku hari ini. Tentu saja kau istimewa."

 _Blush_.

Secercah rasa hangat kembali muncul di pipi sang gadis. "Dasar Tuan Populer." Anaru dapat melihat seringai kembali terpasang di wajah pemuda di sampingnya, membuat ego sang gadis jatuh sekali lagi.

 _Astaga, Naruko Anjou. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan pemuda banci ini mengejekmu seharian!_

Tidak, tentu saja. Sejak awal ini adalah permainan dan seorang Naruko Anjou tidak akan membiarkan dirinya kalah dari permainan apapun, terutama jika lawannya adalah Atsumu Matsuyuki.

Seraya merapalkan dalam hati mantra ajaib yang berhasil membuatnya menaklukkan berbagai permainan, detik berikutnya Anaru tersenyum lebar pada sang pemuda dan meraih tangan besar Yukiatsu lalu menarik sang pemilik menuju gerbang.

 _Eh?_

"Ayo, kita masuk!"

Sang pemuda mengikuti langkah sang gadis tanpa berkomentar.

Walau tidak benar-benar tampak, Anaru sekilas dapat melihat perubahan warna di wajah Yukiatsu. Membuat sang gadis terkekeh.

 _Ini adalah permainan. Dan aku akan menang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Yukiatsu tahu bahwa Anaru adalah penggila game dari segala jenisnya.

Tembak-tembakan? Ayo.

Game konsol? Siapa takut.

Pam? Jagonya.

Bahkan skor permainan adu fisik Anaru hanya kalah tipis dari Yukiatsu. Membuat sang lelaki hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Sebenarnya Anaru yang kelewat ahli atau Yukiatsu yang kurang olahraga? Yah, alasan apapun yang berusaha dipikirkan Yukiatsu hancur ketika melihat wajah Anaru. Tidak perlu kemampuan membaca pikiran untuk mengetahui pikiran yang ada dalam otak Anaru saat ini. Jelas-jelas wajah dan senyum itu mengejeknya.

 _Sial_.

"Yukiatsu, kenapa kau diam saja? Kemari! Kita lanjut main _Bumper Car_!"

 _Gadis itu benar-benar berniat menghabiskan energinya disini, ya?_

Ogah-ogahan, Yukiatsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju Anaru yang sudah mengantre lebih dulu. Dan ngomong-ngomong antrean…

"Kau berniat menghabiskan waktu seharian disini untuk mengantre?"

Sang gadis mengibaskan tangan tak acuh, "Tenang saja. Arenanya besar, mungkin cukup untuk 15 orang dalam satu kloter main. Tidak akan lama."

 _Keras kepala._

Tak berniat berdebat, Yukiatsu memutuskan untuk diam. Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih jauh: hal ini sama sekali tidak diperhitungkannya dan tidak bisa dipungkiri, lelaki itu kesal juga.

Antrean mulai menipis. Semakin dekat saja pasangan itu ke dalam arena. Anaru terlihat antusias. Kepalanya tak henti berusaha melongok ke dalam arena _indoor_ itu. Sayangnya tidak banyak yang bisa dilihatnya. Yukiatsu yang bosan kini menonton Anaru yang mulai mengikat rambut oranye sebahunya, terlihat sangat siap.

"Tampaknya satu mobil dipakai untuk berdua. Jangan menggangguku bermain, ya," kata Anaru.

"Tujuan kita kesini memang untuk bermain, kan," tukas Yukiatsu.

"Tapi kau tidak tampak menikmatinya dari tadi."

"Sudah masuk saja." Yukiatsu menyambar pergelangan tangan Anaru dan membawa gadis itu menuju mobil berwarna merah.

Pertarungan lain dimulai.

.

.

.

 ** _-to be continue_**

* * *

 **Akhirnya lanjut setelah sekian lama. Maafkan keterlambatan ini :")**

 **Mungkin tinggal dua chapter lagi selesai~ Mohon bantuan asupan review-nya~**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca kisah sepenggal ship yang manis ini X)**


End file.
